A universal aspect of automated semiconductor processing systems (including advanced research deposition and analysis systems) is some form of transfer mechanism for moving substrates into, through, and out of process/deposition/analysis chambers. Since these systems are expensive, a reasonable return on investment necessitates high system through-put, which can be achieved only if the transfer mechanism is reliable. However, the demands of most processes create challenges to maintaining reliability of the transfer mechanism. These demands can include high or low temperatures, vacuum, corrosive gases, special material requirements, motion control requirements, special sensing requirements, or a combination of the foregoing.
Transfer mechanisms, or robots, are generally designed to do a simple task, such as pick up a substrate carrier, move it, and place it in a desired location. Such simple actions are difficult in a vacuum—not just because of the obvious constraints of working in a vacuum, but also because of the significant effect that vacuum has on the tribological properties of materials. Unfortunately, the designs for robots to be used in vacuum are often derived from those designed for use in air, so that the reliability of robots in vacuum can degrade quickly. To mitigate reliability problems, several measures can be undertaken, such as avoiding contact or sliding between parts made of similar materials, using hard or wear-resistant coatings where contact does occur, and restricting movement to motions that are precise and carefully controlled to avoid collisions. Nevertheless, robotic devices having improved reliability and flexibility are desired.